As a conventional example, there has been a lighting control system that is disclosed in JP 2013-165004 A (hereinafter, referred to as “Document 1”). The lighting control system (hereinafter, referred to as the “conventional example”) in Document 1 includes a controller (a lighting control device), a communication unit, a lighting apparatus, a setting device and the like. The controller includes a memory that stores setting data for initial illuminance correction. The setting data is data to be used for setting a pattern of changing a dimming rate (light control level) of a light source of the lighting apparatus with passage of an accumulated lighting time of the light source. The controller reads out, from the memory, the dimming rate's pattern with the passage of the accumulated lighting time to transmit it to the lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus performs lighting control of an LED (light-emitting diode) as the light source, in accordance with the dimming rate's pattern received from the controller.
Incidentally, an object of this conventional example is to enable to perform appropriate initial illuminance correction to various types of light sources (that includes a light source and the like newly made into a product after use of this system) by rewriting the setting data stored in the memory of the controller. In other words, this conventional example in Document 1 can deal with extension of a function that does not need additional hardware, but cannot deal with extension of a function that needs additional hardware.